kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaleido Star OVA 1: The Princess Without A Smile
The Princess Without A Smile is the first Kaleido Star OVA created following the series' finale. It tells the story of Rosetta trying to handle her first leading role in a Kaleido Stage production with Sora training her as well as being her partner. The opening theme for this OVA is "Blanc et Noir", a song that is sung by Sora and Rosetta's voice actresses. The OVA was released on a separate DVD in Japan while the OVA is the final episode on Kaleido Star: New Wings' final DVD from ADV Films. Summary The story begins from Layla's farewell to Kaleido Stage as she returned to Broadway following Sora's performance in Swan Lake. Sora is now the top star at Kaleido Stage once more and she is being interviewed at Kaleido Stage. Since this is Sora's first interview on television, Sora is naturally nervous and is on her third to fourth take when she finally starts acting more natural. As Sora is being interviewed for her two hundredth performance of Swan Lake, May, Rosetta and the rest of the cast watch from afar. Rosetta daydreams about seeing Sora and her Angel's Maneuver come alive on stage and bring everyone's hearts together. Rosetta hopes that someday she will receive that same applause. Just then, Fool appears to Sora while she is still interviewing and tells her that Aries is beginning to rise (Aries is Rosetta's astrological sign, symbolizing Rosetta's upcoming role). Unfortunately, as Sora begins to speak with Fool, she forgets that she is still in the interview and the reporter starts wondering what Sora is doing since she cannot see Fool. Sora blurts out Rosetta's rise and all hear it. Yuri feels as if the jig is up as he leads Rosetta towards the television crew. He announces Kaleido Stage's next production and the leading two are Sora and Rosetta. When the reporter asks Rosetta about her upcoming role, Rosetta is at a lost for words. But after hearing applause from Sora and her friends, Rosetta thanks everyone and promises to do her best. After the announcement, Mia is in a writer's block as she cannot write anything for the upcoming performance (Anna finds Mia's script nothing but blank pages). Mia says she needed a catalyst to get her inspired but she cannot seem to find one. In Sora's room, Rosetta has just finished watching her news report on television and has it recorded on a video cassette. Rosetta has begun to like Fool and has even gotten used to calling him "Master Fool" as opposed to how Sora used to treat him. Fool feels so moved that he actually removes his own mask to wipe his eyes, which spooks Sora. Outside, Sarah and Ken get into a fight over a painting Sarah had ordered and mistakenly got the wrong one. Sarah threatens to torch it as she swings her fists rapidly towards Ken. When Sora is shown the front, it is a princess that strikingly resembles Rosetta and a fool hiding behind a curtain that looks like Fool. Mia spies the painting and inspiration hits her. Later in a meeting with Kalos, Mia shows the painting on her laptop and Kalos announces Anna, Leon, and May as the three fools of the production. Also, Marion is performing in the show as well with Johnathan. To get ready for her role, Sora and Rosetta practice their roles together with Fool playing the fool, feeling pretty bummed out at the moment. As Sora and Fool have an argument, Rosetta feels as if she doesn't need to practice for this role. She states that this is like her when she was the "diabolo machine", cold and pretty much selfish towards others. Fool takes the opportunity to try and lure Rosetta into taking a bath to satisfy his pervertedness. But Sora intervenes and flings Fool out of her window and towards a tree. After that, Rosetta asks Sora if she could teach her moves on the trapeze and Sora agrees. But Fool suddenly returns without his mask muttering "Which would you prefer princess? The Legendary Great Maneuver or the Angel's Maneuver?" Sora tries to speak to Fool while he is in this weird trance as a memory of the princess and her fool speak to one another. The fool states that if he is the angel, then she is the devil (possibly referring to the saying about the Angel's Maneuver). Suddenly, a man bursts in attacking the fool before Fool snaps out of it. Sora and Rosetta tell Fool what he was doing and Fool sulks, which could strongly hint that Fool is the fool from the painting. During training, Mia is constantly restarting Sora and Rosetta's training when Rosetta makes any kind of fault. Just when Rosetta feels as if she can't do it, May arrives and starts nagging to Rosetta. Feeling like a fool, Rosetta runs back to Kalos' office and Sora finds her looking at the painting. Rosetta questions if she could ever know what the princess is thinking as Sora tries to comfort her. She calls Layla to talk to but Sora decides to forget it and rather not get Layla involved with how to help Rosetta. When Sora and May visit Rosetta in her dorm room, the news gets out that Rosetta is planning on running away from Kaleido Stage. Rosetta is out at a dusty old bus stop when she sees something sparkling in a nearby spider web. It is Fool's mask and as soon as she touches it, she can feel the emotions and memories rushing out into her mind and begins to understand her place. Fool's mask vanishes as Sora and the others arrive in a van and return to Kaleido Stage with Rosetta. On the day of the opening performance, Sora and Rosetta are ready to go on. But at that moment, Sora sees a future version of Rosetta in one of the outfits from Sora and Layla's Legendary Great Maneuver and she thanks Sora. Sora snaps back just as she and Rosetta rush out on stage to perform. It is shown that Fool now has a brand new mask that is an exact match of his old one. Characters That Appear Main Cast * Sora Naegino * Rosetta Passel * Anna Heart * Mia Guillem * Ken Robbins * Fool * Marion Benigni * Johnathan * May Wong * Leon Oswald Side Characters / Cameo Appearances * Sarah Dupont * Jean Benigni * Hannah and Barbara * Kalos Eldos * Layla Hamilton * Makkoli Facts About The Princess Without A Smile * This would be the final appearance of Anna's comedic partners Hannah and Barbara, as their only appearances are in the crowd during Kalos' meeting and watching Anna being freaked out by Leon. This also is Leon's last major role. * This is the only OVA where Leon acts completely out of his character, casted as a fool and probably embarrassing himself during practice. While he was good enough to frighten Anna, he claims this is his hardest role yet. * At one point, Marion's hairstyle reverts back to what she looked like during season one. * Based off the outfit, it would appear that the future image of Rosetta that Sora saw is wearing Layla's costume from the Legendary Great Maneuver. * This is the only OVA that has Sora and Rosetta starring together. It also heavily focuses on the strong friendship they have. Category: Kaleido Star Specials